A dual clutch transmission (DCT) employs two friction clutches for shifting among its forward ratios. In operation, the DCT accomplishes such shifts by alternating engagement between the two friction clutches. In a dry DCT (dDCT), liquids, such as cooling and lubrication liquids, do not circulate through the friction clutches.